


Just The Way You Like It

by Tunnelvision_Imagines



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Tendou Satori, Other, barista!Semi Eita, barista!au, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunnelvision_Imagines/pseuds/Tunnelvision_Imagines
Summary: He can concoct a beverage to match anyone's personality, except yours, and that's what puzzles him the most... as well as draws him to you.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Just The Way You Like It

**Author's Note:**

> I love Semi so much. He needs more love. And as a person who loves coffee, I'd love to have him serve it to me HAHAHA anyways, this was inspired off of LATTE PAPA's YouTube channel- he runs a cafe and vlogs his menu items. I suggest you go check him out because watching him whip up all sorts of things is so satisfying!

There’s a reason coffee is so cherished, even to the point it’s been named “the poor man’s gold.” It’s so easy to make it your own. 

You could use any type of coffee to start with, such as Sumatra or Arabica. You can have it hot, iced, or blended into something else. There are several different creams or sugars in various flavors and sources. Some people just can’t get the difference between Agave nectar and cane, while others insist brown sugar’s sweetness has a more dignified and raw presence. 

In a way, the preference of your bitter caffeinated drink reflects your personality. 

As a barista, an experienced one who is well versed in espresso shots and cold brewing and scooping perfect portions of ice into plastic cups, Semi Eita learned quite early on that coffee makes the character. 

He could tell an office worker in need of a pick-me-up was in a hurry for an iced americano- no waiting for cool-down needed and still enjoyable- on the go. 

He could tell a college student came for the calm atmosphere and needed energy their studying so a call for a cappuccino was needed. 

He could tell a mother brought her child along inevitably, thus the child wanting nothing but a chocolate chip cookie, and that she could really use a latte. 

Through this, Semi found himself becoming appreciative of people and their personalities, definitely more than before he took the job. Because in a way, they came to him in need of something, and he was always able to provide it. 

With time, like anyone with repetitive action, he became quite good at it, to the point he could guess what the customers wanted to order before they could open their mouths, and sometimes before they knew they wanted it. Then, it wasn’t guess; it was intuition. 

When somebody shows promise in their skills, they’re bound to get attention some time or another. That being said, more customers began to show up at the particular coffee shop he was employed in to see what sort of beverage they would be recommended. The cafe became more popular and business was good. 

Eventually, word about the place spread to you and your friends, and your curiousity got the best of you all. Even though it was a bit of a long walk from your school- around 45 minutes- the chance to get your “coffee prescription”, as everyone started to call it, outweighed it all. 

“I heard the barista is pretty cute, too,” one of you buzzed, and another answered. 

“Yeah, silver hair, nice eyes. But that can’t be true, right? He’s single, so how?" 

You took this as your chance to join in. "Well, yeah, you never know. Maybe he’s just regular-looking." 

"Rumors do rumors, I guess." 

"Mhm." 

Upon entering, the place was at rush hour. Students, adults, and everyone in between were at every table or chair. Some were standing up, some lingering outside. Chatter was all you ever heard, but the annoying din was more than made up for with the lovely aroma. The aroma of- you guessed it- freshly ground coffee beans. 

How could something so bitter smell so pleasant? You wondered.

What was more, where was the popular barista? You couldn’t see him through all the heads. 

"Wow.” one of your friends spoke up. 

“Yeah. Wow." 

"It’s an introvert’s nightmare." 

"Quick, let’s get in line before it gets any longer!” you pointed at the queue branching out from the register area. So with that, you did. 

When it was close enough for you, you found yourself craning your neck out of curiousity to see just how this so-called coffee king looked like. 

Oh. He looked nice.

Like, really nice. With silvery hair that started from the scalp with black roots, with his well-shaped eyes that stayed turned up at the corners… he looked pretty fine. The cap and apron of his work clothes were a cute touch. Plus, you couldn’t help but think his smile was quite kind, too, with a gentle touch of good concern. 

Eventually, you and your buddies got to the head of the wait, and since one of them was right before you, they got to go first. 

“Hi, I’d like to know what you’d recommend for me from the menu?” they asked, resting their hands on the counter. 

“Let’s see,” the barista replied, taking a good look at them. Then, he immediately started grabbing a small rounded glass and some ingredients. “I think,” he started, “You’re the type to try and outsmart every system out there. A rulebreaker type. Very quick with your tongue." 

He continued to mix and blend some things as he spoke, and you got hooked in the way his hands smoothly executed every little moment with ease. Not a drop was spilled, not a single ice cube more or less than needed placed in. 

Your friend chuckled. "Yeah, that’s so cool! How’d you guess that?" 

"I wouldn’t really call it a guess.” he only replied, still occupied in whatever he was doing, “Just intuition." 

"Whatever it is, that’s awesome stuff right there." 

"So, you’d probably like a drink that breaks the laws of every type of coffee out there.” Adding some finishing touches with the bottom curve of a spoon, he placed a milk einspanner before your friend. 

The clear glass showed almost unreal layers, one of milk and ice cubes at the bottom, another of espresso above i, and at the top was thick, slightly whipped cream, making a perfectly smooth surface along the rim of the glass. How none of them were mixing together, you could never tell, since some were denser than the others but still not sinking. 

“Give it a taste, see if you like it.” he spoke again, but with the look on his face, with how monotone it was, you could tell he pretty much knew what was going to happen next. As if he’d seen this occur hundreds of times, patiently watching. 

Your friend picked it up and cautiously took a sip, but not before saying “never seen this before, huh." 

"Is it good?” you asked out of curiosity. 

“Aaargh, I wish I could say that I didn’t, but I really like it!” they exclaimed out of happiness and slight frustration. "It would’ve been nice to be the person he gets wrong. Now if you excuse me, I’m finishing this, thank you.“ 

They slid some money across the counter, murmuring "Keep the change,” held the little treasure close to themselves, and took a couple steps away to finish it contently. You and your other friend burst into laughter. 

“Hey, leave me alone." 

"What about me?” you asked, taking a step forward with a slight smile, excited to find out what you would get. 

But unlike when he saw your friend, Semi looked at you with a… was that a puzzled expression? 

“Uhm, is something wrong?" 

"No, no, give me a second…” he leaned in closer, staring intently and you and your companions started to feel a bit awkward. 

Why couldn’t he figure it out? 

This never happened with him before, and Semi found himself immensely confused as to what on Earth was going on. Was he sick? Was he not feeling well? No, that couldn’t be. He just did it not a minute ago, flawlessly. Why wasn’t he getting the click that he usually got upon seeing any customer? He couldn’t decide what to do. 

But he definitely knew what he _couldn’t_ do: say that he didn’t know. There was _never_ a time that he didn’t know. That was what he was known for- that was basically him. Saying his intuition wasn’t working was like saying he forgot how to breath; nobody would believe him and his reputation would be ruined. 

He had no choice but to guess. 

Something generic could work. 

“Okay, alright,” he grabbed a paper cup, placed an espresso shot inside, a cup of water, double cream and sugar, and a hint of vanilla flavoring for good measure, and used an electric stirrer to form a foamy top. 

He did this long ago whenever a customer had trouble deciding what to get, and it always seemed to work. 

“Try this,” he slightly stuttered, placing it before you. 

“No flowery characterization?” your familiar beside you quipped, and you elbowed them. 

“Leave him alone, he’s probably tired." 

"Only a bit,” he lightly joked. He then put a hand to the back of his neck. 

“See?" 

Although you were standing up for him, as you eyed what he gave you and picked it up, you figured it was a bit, well, plain. Did this mean you were a plain person? That sort of let you down, you thought, as you gently blew the top and took a sip. 

"How’s it?” the friend with the einspanner asked. You licked your lips in contemplation. 

“It’s… it’s okay. Tastes like any other cup of coffee I’ve had, just with some vanilla." 

"You’re telling me _you’re_ the one he gets wrong? Not fair." 

"Hey, he didn’t-" 

"I’ll try again.” you heard his voice, along with the clatter of more utensils, leading you to turn your attention back to him. 

“Oh, no, no!” you waved both hands back and forth, shaking your head no. “There’s people waiting behind us. Just do my other friend and-" 

"I don’t think I want anything anymore." 

"Okay, then we’ll go. We’ll just go." 

"Come again tomorrow evening.” he spoke once more, and you looked at his eyes. They weren’t exactly puppy-dog eyes, but they still had a sort of plead toward them when he gazed your way. 

“Okay…" 

* * *

And so the next evening, you came, by yourself this time because your friends had insisted so. 

Whatever they were implying. 

Compared to the late afternoon rush from yesterday, in the evening it was so, _so_ much more peaceful. The occasional student sat at a table clacking away on a laptop and maybe one or two individuals hung out together, conversing at a low volume. There was some lo-fi music you weren’t able to pick up before, and it really set the mood for relaxation. 

Even the scent that welcomed you as you walked in was a bit different than before- perhaps more earthy? It was hard to pinpoint, but the change was evidently there.

It was a new place and the same place all at once. 

Nobody was at the register until you rang the small bell on the counter before it. When you did, a face poked out from the kitchen doors, but it wasn’t the same barista. 

He was red-haired, cat-mouthed, and lanky, looking at you with a bug eyed stare as you nervously responded with a nervous smile and little wave. He looked creepy.

He toothily grinned in return, and retreated back inside. 

"Semi-Semi, another customer is here for you~!” you heard a playful voice say behind the now closed doors. Was that the same guy? Wow. You reminded yourself not to judge people on their appearances. 

In almost an instant, the one you were looking for came out of the doors and before you knew it, he was standing in front of you, with only the countertop to separate you. Semi-Semi, you thought, as you eyed his nametag- “Semi Eita”- was quite the cute nickname. 

“I, uh, came.” you shrugged and chuckled a bit. 

He smiled, a better smile than the one you remembered. “Good. Now, tell me more about you. I think I was just tired yesterday." 

* * *

"You didn’t like the Mocha Bong Blanc, the Flat White, the Dalgona, any of the frappes, or any of the espressos.” he blankly spoke after an hour of taste testing and a lot of new glassware to clean. 

He emitted some murmurs, you heard, as he ticked off some items on a list he made, the other hand to his chin. "Was it the type of coffee I used, or…?“ 

"Hey, uh, Semi?” you spoke up, raising a brow in concern. “Is there a reason why you wanted to know my type of drink so much?" 

"Because this never happened before.” he replies the very next second. “I’ve always been able to tell what people wanted before they even knew themselves. I never had to guess. I always just… knew." 

Sighing, he rested his forehead in his palms. "It might sound dumb, but you don’t understand that this is who I am." 

"Does it have to be?” you inquired, and he looked back up at you, eyes widened by the slightest. 

“What?" 

You propped your head up by placing an elbow on the surface, resting your chin on your open palm. "Why don’t you just ask me what I like? Then, you’d be able to figure it out. Just try it." 

"Well…" 

"C'mon." 

"Okay, fine. What do you like?" 

"I like…” you started to shyly smile and looked down. “I like you." 

He blinked once, and as the words made their way into his mind, he flushed a deep pink as well. 

"I like how you strive to please others, and I would like to know more about you.” you continued. You didn’t even know what you were doing, but the fact that you were noticing all these little things about him had to mean something, right? So, well, why not? 

“So does a date sound all right?” escaped your lips. 

He still stood and stared for a moment. Then he grabbed a white paper cup, a marker, wrote on it, and handed it to you. 

‘yes’.


End file.
